priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Rebecca Mary Pribonic
Rebecca Mary Pribonic (born December 6, 1978 in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania) is an American Model, Actress and Animal Rights Activist. She has appeared as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right from Seasons 32 to 34. She is also a former Playboy centerfold. Early Life & Career Rebecca had an active childhood growing up in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. She was destined for the stage from an incredibly early age as she started dancing at the age of 3 and when she was 9 years of age, the family had moved to California. As a teen, Rebecca began working at Disneyland performing as Disney princesses in parades and live shows and was also actively involved in modeling. When she turned 20, Rebecca decided to leave Disney behind as she wanted to further her career in modeling and acting after appearing in a documentary about the famed ocean liner Titanic. Acting & Modeling After parting ways with Disney, Rebecca then turned her attention towards modeling and acting. She quickly became very successful in landing gigs in both departments. She's appeared in a number of various commercials and guest-starring roles in a number of TV shows. One of her first TV gigs was portraying the "Barbasol Girl" in a hockey-themed shaving cream commercial for the product Barbasol. She was also the spokesmodel for Killian's Irish Red Beer campaign, followed by the "red rocker" Sammy Hagar's sidekick with Cabo Wabo tequila promotions. She has made a special appearances in such films as What Women Want, Do It For Uncle Manny, Basketball and Town and Country and her TV appearances include co-starring on The Man Show, ABC's Odd Man Out, appearing in both Superman Brandon Routh, various TV hosting jobs and guest appearances on shows such as The Big Idea with Donny Deutch, Fox News, Good Morning New York, Queer Edge, G4TV and Extra!. ''The Price is Right'' & Gameshow Marathon Aside from all the acting and modeling jobs, Rebecca audition for and successfully landed the job appearing as one of Barker's Beauties on the television game show The Price is Right during it's 32nd season on the air. The gorgeous redhead made her televised debut on (airdate) January 13, 2004 and at the end of Season 32, she already had 30 appearances under her belt. Rebecca continued on as a rotating model on The Price is Right over the next two seasons. On the December 8, 2004 episode, after the second IUFB, Bob Barker asked Rebecca to remain on-stage as he called over Price staffer Jeff Thisted, who mentions that because of the show and Bob himself that he met the gorgeous redhead and that the two of them begun dating for a few months, eventually falling in love. Jeff then gets down on one knee as the studio audience erupted with thunderous cheering and applauding and Rebecca bursts into tears and the Wedding March music plays. But unfortunately some time later, the engagement was called off and sadly, the marriage never came to pass. Rebecca spent three years as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right as the 34th season would mark her very last. After 104 appearances over the course of three seasons (Season 32: 30, Season 33: 47, Season 34: 27), her final appearance aired on January 4, 2006. A few months later, the gorgeous redhead resurfaced as she appeared on the Card Sharks episode of CBS' Gameshow Marathon (hosted by former talk show hostess Ricki Lake) alongside Phire Dawson as the card dealers (they have never appeared together on Price). The episode aired on June 15, 2006. Trivia Whenever she has free time, Rebecca loves spending it by traveling, continually educating herself and spending quality time with her friends, family and her dog. Her love of animals combined with the inspiration of Bob Barker and his devotion to animal causes led to her become actively involved with the Humane Society. Rebecca proudly made a radio public service announcement on the society's behalf pleading the public to help stop the annual slaughter of baby seals for their fur. She was one of the recurring host on NBC's show Your LA!. Rebecca is also very active on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. Gallery 001.jpg aar.jpg si_rebeccamary011.jpg ABEYTA MODELS (175).jpg (Rebecca on The Price is Right) rebecca004.jpg rebecca044.jpg rebecca125.jpg rebecca126.jpg rebecca154.jpg rebecca054.jpg rebecca063.jpg rebecca077.jpg rebecca082.jpg rebecca083.jpg rebecca085.jpg rebecca086.jpg rebecca089.jpg rebecca090.jpg rebecca118.jpg rebecca139.jpg rebecca149.jpg rebecca194.jpg rebecca020.jpg rebecca175.jpg rebecca176.jpg rebecca177.jpg rebecca484.jpg rebecca485.jpg Rebecca_(1).png Rebecca_(2).png rebecca392.jpg rebecca393.jpg rebecca396.jpg rebecca401.jpg rebecca402.jpg rebecca013.jpg rebecca023.jpg rebecca025.jpg rebecca028.jpg rebecca342.jpg rebecca346.jpg rebecca368.jpg rebecca371.jpg rebecca315.jpg rebecca205.jpg rebecca218.jpg rebecca104.jpg rebecca354.jpg rebecca366.jpg rebecca381.jpg rebecca224.jpg rebecca419.jpg rebecca422.jpg rebecca167.jpg rebecca445.jpg rebecca407.jpg rebecca331.jpg rebecca502.jpg rebecca493.jpg rebecca558.jpg rebecca238.jpg rebecca584.jpg rebecca567.jpg rebecca574.jpg rebecca578.jpg rebecca580.jpg rebecca525.jpg rebecca528.jpg rebecca419.jpg rebecca445.jpg rebecca447.jpg rebecca487.jpg rebecca434.jpg rebecca437.jpg rebecca426.jpg rebecca559.jpg rebecca490.jpg rebecca333.jpg rebecca238.jpg rebecca320.jpg rebecca415.jpg rebecca551.jpg rebecca539.jpg rebecca548.jpg rebecca513.jpg rebecca594.jpg duo4997.jpg|with Rachel Reynolds duo5000.jpg duo5070.jpg duo5074.jpg duo4832.jpg|with Teri Harrison duo4696.jpg|with Kristal Marshall duo4700.jpg duo4614.jpg|with Starr Campbell duo4546.jpg|with Sonia Vera duo4551.jpg|with Sonia & Gabrielle Tuite duo4533.jpg|with Ashley Coleman duo4414.jpg|with Shane Stirling duo4417.jpg duo5088.jpg|with Lanisha Cole duo5093.jpg|with Gwendolyn Osborne duo5096.jpg Rebecca Mary in Satin Sleepwear October 17, 2005 Rebecca Mary in Satin Sleepwear from 10-17-2005 Pic-1.png Rebecca Mary in Satin Sleepwear from 10-17-2005 Pic-2.png Rebecca Mary in Satin Sleepwear from 10-17-2005 Pic-3.png Rebecca Mary in Satin Sleepwear from 10-17-2005 Pic-4.png Rebecca Mary in Satin Sleepwear from 10-17-2005 Pic-5.png Rebecca Mary in Satin Sleepwear from 10-17-2005 Pic-6.png Rebecca Mary in Satin Sleepwear from 10-17-2005 Pic-7.png Rebecca Mary in Satin Sleepwear from 10-17-2005 Pic-8.png Rebecca Mary in Satin Sleepwear from 10-17-2005 Pic-9.png Rebecca Mary in Satin Sleepwear from 10-17-2005 Pic-10.png Rebecca Mary in Satin Sleepwear from 10-17-2005 Pic-11.png Rebecca Mary in Satin Sleepwear from 10-17-2005 Pic-12.png Rebecca Mary in Satin Sleepwear from 10-17-2005 Pic-13.png Rebecca Mary in Satin Sleepwear from 10-17-2005 Pic-14.png Rebecca Mary in Satin Sleepwear from 10-17-2005 Pic-15.png Rebecca Mary in Satin Sleepwear from 10-17-2005 Pic-16.png Rebecca Mary in Satin Sleepwear from 10-17-2005 Pic-17.png Rebecca Mary in Satin Sleepwear from 10-17-2005 Pic-18.png Link Her Official Facebook page YouTube Video Rebecca on "The Price is Right" Category:Models Category:People Category:2000s Models